


On Dates, by Sif.

by the_Lady_Dionysus



Series: Sisterhood. [1]
Category: Journey into Mystery, Thor (Comics)
Genre: Comedy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Lady_Dionysus/pseuds/the_Lady_Dionysus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one has as few choices for advice as Loki does, you really cant be picky. So it looks like his last choice for advice might be his only hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Dates, by Sif.

His options where slim. He knew of, in all of Asgardia, five women. If you count that four of them currently act as his mother figures, the three Allmother and the wife of Volstagg, well he didn’t have to be a geneious to know that that left him one option in this sort of matter. 

That is how he found himself in this rather regrettable position. The training ground what not somewhere one was likely to encounter Loki, but it was the most likely place to encounter the Lady Sif. He stood at the gated sidelines, watching on as she thoroughly humiliated her opponents one after the other. She was the only womanly figure that he had left that would, perhaps, stomach a conversation with him. Although it was still very much in the realms of possibility. The last time he had had any substantial conversation with the lady Sif, she had been rather -very- naked. So it was with great apprehension that he rehearsed his lines in his head, as she finished off the last of the days sparing partners. 

The minuets had passed all to swiftly, as he though over the numerable outcomes to this conversation in his head. Before long she was making her way towards the gate, pulling back her hair and slinging her armour over her shoulder. She paid him no heed as she passed him at the gate and made on her way, had it not been for her shadow crossing him, he may have missed her all together so lost in his thoughts was he.

“Lady Sif, wait!” He called after her jolting from his spot leaned against the fence. Her body visibly stiffened upon hearing her name, she had seen him arrive and was concious through all her sparing of his watchful gaze. It had thoroughly put her off her practice, because she had known Loki a long time, longer than this young form knew himself, and if there was one thing she could count on it was that Loki near a training ground is a bad omen. No good would come out of whatever the godling had to say to her. That being said, she slowed her pace, not caring to stop entirely, and without turning replied to him. 

“Yes young Loki.” She never turned her head, the padding of feet in the dry dust told her he had caught up with her, as he replied in breathless tone.  
“May I have a word?” The request came out perhaps a little more pleading than he had intended.  
“You have until I reach my chamber.” her tone was curt, but this small offer was more than he had expected, though less than he had hoped.  
“Very well,” he cleared his throat, “you are a woman Sif”  
“Very observant of you Loki.” She cut him off “Is all you wished clarification, I trust you had enough of that on our last encounter.” she kept a steady pace and tone, no hint of anger in her voice just the tone of disinterest.  
“Yes, well… I mean,” he stammered, this had not been in the rehearsal, “what I wish to ask is for your advice.”  
“Don’t you have a brother for that.” She stated without the hint of a question.  
“Yes, but I need the advice only you as a woman can give.” Her step faltered, this was bad. The omens where right.  
“And what would that be.” She spared a glance in his direction the veil of disinterest crumbling around her to that of a mild awkward panic.  
“Well, there is a girl.” She stayed, thankfully, just ahead of his gate her face and reactions thankfully hidden. Her eyes widened, she wanted no part of this conversation.  
“Yes, well that is nice Loki. Perhaps you should go and converse with her in stead of myself, hm?”  
“Well, I would, but that is what I need the advice on. I wish to take her on a date.”  
“A, Date? I have little idea or interest in what you speak of Loki.”  
“I believe it is a more informal Midgardian form of courting. But I do not know how to go about it.”  
At this she stopped, and in his haste to follow her her narrowly avoided walking into her.  
“And why should I have any such knowledge on the matter? I may be a warrior but I draw the line at courting maidens.” She swung to face him, three quarter view hands on hips.  
“No I mean it not like that, I well I, what I mean is.” Her gaze pierced him. “What would my brother do for you?” She looked at him earnest shock on her face. “No that is wrong,” he looked at the floor had on chin trying to articulate his words. “Rather I would ask, what you would like my brother to do for you?” He looked up at her and for the first time, in what must have been millennia but what felt longer, she could swear there was honesty in his gaze. She reluctantly sighed, stepping closer to him. She dropped her armour to the ground as dust rose from the impact, and bending down on one knee she placed both hands on his small shoulders.  
“If you like her enough to court her, you will know already what makes her happy.” Her clear gaze looked into his emerald eyes, as if desperately trying to convey the sentiment of her words. His shoulders dropped beneath her her hands as he sighed, and his eyes drifted to the side.  
“Yea?” He looked back at her searching.  
“Aye.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I am thinking (in honor of the move from Loki to Sif in the journey into mystery comics) of making this into a series of one-shot fics, all relating to Sif and her interest in Loki's social life. 
> 
> So look forward to more Sif Loki bonding! . . . . or scolding, or snooping! or what ever she might find herself doing at the time! ^^


End file.
